Forgotten Past
by BoarderKC
Summary: Kari's different from the other's, she can feel it. But she doesn't understand what it is. Ken tries to get her to join him while Tai and Matt try to save her. Takari. This does have a sequel. Its called Born Of Angels. *Completed*
1. She

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! If you think I do, then you need mental help!

Edit 1-16-2012. **Death2Sorato Takari, **since you seem to be making the rounds flaming every Sorato and Takari story on here, I figured I'd save you the trouble and say don't bother. Thank you for leaving several flaming reviews on one of my other stories. However, I would like to point out that you're reviewing stories that I wrote over eleven years ago for a TV show that hasn't been on in nearly ten. So before you call me pathetic and a tosser, how about you take a look at yourself and rethink who is really pathetic. Also, hiding behind anonymous reviews just makes you spineless. If you have a problem with the story, send me a private message, you spineless asshole.

Kari's Secret

Ken the Digimon Emperor sat at his computer watching as the Digidestined crossed the rough terrain of the Digital World. He pressed a button and watched the screen as it focused on one girl. She was laughing at a boy who was trying to lead the group through the jungle without success.

"Soon…" Ken whispered as he watched her.

"Master?" Wormmon asked, fear making his voice quiver.

"Davis! Wait for us!" Yolie yelled as she and the other Digidestined chase after their "leader".

"Come on guys. Ken's fortress can't be much farther," Davis yelled as he looked around with Veemon right beside him.

"Agh, does he remind you of someone?" TK asked looking at Kari.

"Tai," Kari sighed, thinking about her older brother. She had to admit that Davis was a lot like him. A little less over protective, but she didn't mind that.

"Well, I don't see you up there leading us," Yolie yelled back at TK.

"Well, I would, but since Davis has been self-appointed I don't think he'll be very pleased if I do," TK retorted.

Yolie rolled her eyes. "If you're too afraid to stand up to him at least come up with a better answer then that," she teased.

"Afraid? Me?" TK almost collapsed in shock.

Kari giggled. "Ah, leave him alone. We can't have anyone fighting each other in the group."

"Yeah, we've seen it happen. Its not good," TK replied, implying his and Kari's older brothers.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Yolie waved him off.

"As much as I'd love to show him up, I won't. Can't embarrass him in front of all of us, now can I?" TK asked Kari, jokingly. Kari giggled at him again. "Shall we go? I don't think it would be a very good idea to lose our tour group." TK held out his hand to Kari.

She took it and smiled at him. "Of course."

The Digimon Emperor watched with a smirk on his face as TK led Kari after Davis, Yolie, and Cody. "Hmmmmm… That's her?" He asked himself. "She doesn't seem that special." He stared at her a little longer. "Whatever, as long as I can rule the Digital World."

"M-master, what are you going to do?" Wormmon asked.

"It is no concern of yours!" Ken snapped at him.

Wormmon glanced at the computer screen that sat in front of Ken. "What's so special about her?"

"Her secret." With that Ken turned away from the small digimon and began to type at his computer once more.

"I don't think we're ever gonna find Ken's hide out!" Yolie complained as she sank to the ground.

"We can't give up now!" Cody told her.

Davis looked up from where he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "We promised we weren't leaving until we found it and defeated Ken! And that's just what we're going to do!"

"Davis is right," TK stood up from where he was sitting next to Kari.

Davis looked over at him. "Thanks TS!"

TK rolled his eyes. "My name is TK, Davis!"

"Whatever," Davis shrugged.

TK sat down next to Kari again. "Why do I put up with him?" He whispered.

Kari looked over at him. "Because your not stupid enough to start a fight with him."

TK looked up at her. "Oh, you heard me?" She nodded, an amused smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm going for a walk," she said as she stood up.

"You want me to come with you?" TK asked.

"No, I just need to do some thinking," Kari smiled, before turning away. Gatomon followed loyally.

"What's wrong, Kari? You love hanging out with TK," Gatomon stated.

"I know. Something just doesn't feel right anymore," Kari said, looking down at the white little cat digimon.

"What do you mean?"

Kari looked out her hands. "I don't know, its just- something inside me feels different since we've been here."

"Something different?"

"I don't know. Forget it."

"But Kari-" She didn't get to finish because suddenly a Dark Tyranamon popped out of the forest.

"Rrraarrrr!" It yelled.

TK heard the familiar roar of a Tyranamon from the direction Kari had walked in. "Kari," he yelled as he jumped up and began running toward the sound. He stumbled and fell. Looking up he saw Kari standing behind Gatomom as a Dark Tyranamon approached them.

"Ahhhhh!" Kari screamed.

"Kari," TK yelled from where he lay on the ground.

"Gatomon digvolve to Nephertimon!" Gatomon yelled as she turned into Nephertimon. "Roseta Stone!" The attack launched at the Tyranamon. The digimon fell back, then turned and retreated. "Haha! We took care him, didn't we, Kari?" Nephertimon looked around. "Kari? Kari!" She yelled, but the girl was gone. "Kari!"

"Nephertimon, I saw where she went." She turned to TK and saw him crawling around on the ground, pounding his fist on it. "She was pulled into the ground."

"What?" Nephertimon disappeared into a huge light and came out as Gatomon once again.

"I saw it. When you weren't looking three vines came up from the forest floor. Two wrapped around her wrists and the third wrapped around her waist. It pulled her into the forest floor." He looked up at Gatomon. "She's gone! Why didn't I get up off the ground to say her?" He yelled.

"TK, its not your fault-"

"Yes it is!"

"No, its mine! She knew something was wrong and I didn't protect her! TK, we have to find her! Please!"

"Don't worry, Gatomon, we will!" TK yelled. "Let's go find Davis and the others!"

Announcer guy: Where's Kari and what's wrong with her? Who has taken her?

BoarderKC: Hey, get out of here!  
Then to the audience: Well that was useless! How many of us know the answer to the second question? If you don't all raise your hands you are not fit to read the next fic! Just leave! GO!

BYE!


	2. You Know Who I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! If you think I do, then you need mental help!  
  
Well here we go. I have no idea what I'm going to write. I guess I have to decide now. By the way sorry it took so long to get out. I've had some major writer's block! It's driving me nuts!!!  
  
Kari's Secret- Part 2  
  
Kari struggled against the three vines holding her, but it was no use; they were holding on to her tightly without mercy. "Nephertimon!" She called. "TK!" Immediately she blushed even though no one was around. The last name had slipped.   
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The vines loosed before falling from her wrists and waist. She moved her hand and felt where the pain was coming from. Going into her neck she felt another vine. She cringed at the thought and the pain.   
  
The pain was overwhelming, but she fought to stay awake as she fell to her knees. "Can't…let…it…defeat…me," she mumbled. She couldn't battle it anymore; the pain was so strong. She fell forward and allowed the beckoning darkness to pull her in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sat at his computer watching as the young girl fell forward. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Soon…" he mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat up in a dark room and rubbed her sore neck. She glanced around, but there was nothing to see. The darkness around her had washed everything out and she could see anything, except for herself. "What happened? Whoa that was a weird dreams," she laughed. Her smile dissolved from her face when her fingers stopped over a hole in the back of her neck. "What the hell…"  
  
Across the dark room a "door" opened and light flooded into the room, but still she couldn't see anything. The room was still completely black. A figure appeared in the doorway, but shadow covered its face.   
  
"Who are you?" Kari yelled. "Where am I?"  
  
The figure didn't move from the doorway. "Have you forgotten me already, Hikari?"  
  
Kari's eyes narrowed. No one ever called her Hikari except for when she was in trouble or when her brother wanted to annoy her. But the voice, the way it said her name was too familiar. "Who are you?" She repeated.   
  
"Seriously, I'm hurt. How could you forget me?" The figure stepped into the room and the shadow receded from its face.   
  
"Ken!" Kari gasped. She felt an overpowering anxiety to run, but as a Digidestined she had to face her fears. She kept herself planted where she sat looking at Ken trying not to show the slightest bit of fear or weakness.  
  
"Still hiding your fear, I see," Ken smirked. "Hiding all emotion behind a bright smile."  
  
"How do you know anything about me?" Kari asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"You don't remember anything," Ken shook his head. "So much power wasted on you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ken sighed, before looking up at the girl once more. He pulled off the yellow glasses and she looked into his eyes and felt a strange comfort in them. No longer were they the hard and hidden with an unmistakable, but invisible darkness. They were soft and full of worry. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it. What do you remember from before you were five?"  
  
"Before I was five?" Kari repeated. "Not much." He looked at her skeptically. "Okay, nothing, I don't remember anything. The first memory I have is the digimon fighting at Heighten View Terrace. But that's nothing. Not very many kids can recall anything before then."  
  
"But your not like any other kids," Ken replied. "Are you ready to know the truth?"   
  
"Truth about what? For the last ten minutes you have been babbling about me not remembering anything and power wasted on me." Ken didn't reply, instead he just looked at her like he was waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'm ready. Go on."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3 should be out sooner then 2. Hope you like this part! PLEASE R/R, I cannot stress that enough!  



	3. Am I Really Your Sister?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
  
Kari's Secret Part 3  
  
Ken approached Kari, his eyes never losing their soft look. "You know it in your heart. You know you're different. You know me." She looked at him somehow know he was right. "You are like me. You were born here in the digital world. No, not born. Created."  
  
"No…" Kari shook her head as she stared at him. "That can't be true."  
  
"Long ago two children were created in the Digital World. A girl of pure light and a boy of darkness with the weakness of kindness. They were to be together to create a balance in the world, a balance between light and darkness, between good and evil. You're that girl and I'm that boy."  
  
"NO!" Kari yelled. "That can't be true! I'm Kari Kamiya, my parents are the Kamiya's, and my brother is Taichi. I was not created; I was born on earth. I'm meant to be with TK, not you!"  
  
"Is that what you really believe? All of the crap about earth and your parent? If you left this place right now do you think that you could bring yourself to never return?"  
  
Kari opened her mouth to speak, but no words came and she looked down at the floor. "How did I get on earth then? Why am I not in the Digital World?"  
  
"Because when the first evil emerged the ones who created us knew we weren't ready. They also knew that the evil would come after us so they sent us to earth until we could return and do what we were created for. Create the balance."  
  
"No…" Kari whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Fine, go to your friends. I want you to leave. When you get to the world outside of the Digital World go to your brother and ask him. Ask him if you were adapted or not. Although it is your choice to ask I think you should."  
  
Kari looked up, but the room of black was gone along with Ken. "Wait, don't go!"  
  
"KARI!" Kari looked up at the sound of her name. She saw TK running toward her, Gatomon right beside him. She pushed herself off the ground and let TK wrap his arms around her. "Kari, I was so worried about you! What happened?"  
  
"N-nothing. Just some weeds got a hold of me, that's all," Kari lied to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Gatomon jumped into her arms before she could say anything. "Kari!" The little cat yelled as she hugged Kari. Kari returned the hug, but her mind wasn't set on the little cat or the kiss that TK had planted on her cheek. Her mind was thinking about getting home and talking to her brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari stood outside her brother's room and anxiously debated whether or not to knock. "This won't accomplish anything," she whispered to herself. "Nothing that Ken said is true." Dammit, Kari, just knock! She thought. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
  
The door opened and her brother poked his head out. "Hey Kari, what's up?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Tai, can I ask you something?" She asked, uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure, come on in." He opened the door the rest of the way and let her come in. She glanced back at him and saw a look of pure concern on his face. "What do you need?"  
  
"Taichi," she started. His eyebrows rose at the sound of that name. She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl. Stupid! She yelled at herself. "Um, I want to know… um…" She stumbled on her words. What exactly was she supposed to ask? Should she just come right out with it?  
  
"What is it, Kari?" Tai asked as he sat down is his computer chair. Kari took a seat on his bed.  
  
"Um, well…" She looked down at the floor. "Tai, am I adopted?"  
  
Tai nearly fell out of his chair. "What?! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just answer the question, Tai. Am I?"  
  
"Um…yeah, you are," Tai looked down at the floor. "This is really something you should be talking about with mom and dad."  
  
"But I'm talking to you about it!" Kari yelled. She blushed; she didn't mean to yell at her brother. "When? Do you know who my real parents are? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Mom and dad wanted you to feel like a normal kid-" Tai started.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Tai hesitated as he looked into his sisters chocolate brown eyes. "Kari, what was I supposed to say?"  
  
"Tai," she frowned as she tried to decide on her next words. "Do you no who my real parents are?" Tai shook his head. "How did mom and dad find me?"  
  
"Well, um…" he started. Should he let on about how much he knew? "During the first digimon battle at Heighten View Terrace you came out of the computer, along with Koromon's digiegg." (Quick note from author: If you didn't know a Koromon digiegg did come out of the Kamiya's computer in the first movie.) "You came from the Digital World, I think."  
  
Kari felt tears begin to flood her eyes and blurry her vision. Ken was right. No, he couldn't, never. It wasn't possible! She stood up and began to walk toward the door. "Kari!" Tai called out as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Leave me alone, Tai!" She yelled as she felt her anger build. A bright light flashed from her hand and Tai went sailing back and hit the wall. Landing on the floor, he stared at Kari, eyes wide in shock and fear. "Taichi, I-I'm sorry," she said as she back toward the door, her tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Kari, wait!" Tai forced himself off the as his sister ran out of his room. As he ran he fell over in pain from where the light Kari had given off hit him. He held his stomach as he lay on the floor. "Kari," he whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the third part is complete. Poor Taichi. Well, laterz. Until I get the next one out!  



	4. We Have A Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
  
Kari's Secret Part 4  
  
Kari ran from her house. What had she done to Tai? She was scared now, running blindly, her tears blurring her vision. "Taichi, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over to herself. She kept running.  
  
She ran past a small apartment building that she knew too well. Standing in front was three of her best friends, Yolie, Cody, and the boy she loved, TK. She ran right by them, not bothering to even look at them. "Kari?" TK said as he looked up at her. She kept on running. "Kari!" He called as he ran after her. He caught up to her and took hold of her arm.  
  
"Please TK, let go of me," she told him with out looking up. "I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Me hurt? What?" He asked.  
  
"TK, I need you to do me a favor," she said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Kari, why are you crying?"  
  
"Go-go back to my house and find Taichi," Kari begged. "Make sure he's okay. I-I have to go. Tell him I'm sorry!"  
  
"Kari, what-" Before he could finish she got up on her tiptoes and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"Please check on Taichi," she said as she pulled away and ran.   
  
TK turned back to Yolie and Cody. "Yolie, you should probably go after her. Cody, come with me. We have to go check on Tai." Yolie and Cody both nodded. TK began to run down the street toward Kari's apartment with Cody right behind him and Yolie dashed after Kari.   
  
TK sprinted up the stairs that led toward Kari's apartment. He got to her floor and approached her house. "The doors open," he whispered to Cody.  
  
"We should probably knock anyway," the young boy replied.   
  
TK nodded and knocked on the door. A low groan was all that came as a reply. "Tai!" TK rushed in and ran to Tai's room. He peeked in and saw Tai on the floor holding his stomach in pain. He dropped to the floor beside his old leader and looked over him trying to decide what to do. "Tai, what happened?"  
  
"Find Kari…" was all Tai could reply.   
  
TK looked up at Cody who was standing in the doorway. "Call 911!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolie ran after Kari. "Kari, come back! Where are you going?" But Kari was too far ahead to hear. She continued to give chase.   
  
Kari ran until she got to the school. For a moment she stopped then her feet forced her through the gate and into the schoolyard. Yolie's eyes narrowed as she watched Kari disappear behind the gate.  
  
Kari broke into the school, something she had never done before, and ran to the computer room. She turned on one of the computers and waited for the Digi Port to open. Holding up her digivice she brushed away her tears and forced in a small voice, "Digi Port open!" Light filled the room as the computer sucked her in.  
  
Yolie ran to the door just as Kari disappeared from the room. "Crap!" She panted. She pulled out her little computer from her pocket and began to type out her message. 'TK, Kari went to the Digital World. What happened with Tai? Should I continue after her?' She waited for a response. Her computer gave off a small beeping noise and she looked down at it. 'No, come back. We're at the hospital, something's wrong with Tai. Come on back.' Yolie slid the little computer into her pocket and turned back toward the exit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK waited in the waiting room of the emergency room with Cody beside him. His hands were in his lap as he sat quietly. Sora sat across from him, nervously fidgeting in her seat. Matt was next to her fist clenched. Joe stood on the other side of Sora leaning against the wall. Davis sat beside Cody, Izzy on the other side of him. Yolie stood beside Izzy. They all were waiting to hear about Tai.  
  
A doctor came out and they all practically jumped out of their seats. "Does anyone actually know what happed to Mr. Kamiya?" The doctor asked. His only reply was nine people shaking their heads. "Well, he was electrocuted. More then ten thousand volts went into him. He'll be okay, which, frankly, I don't understand. That sort of shock should have killed him."  
  
"Can we see him?" Sora asked.   
  
The doctor nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you to his room." The group followed the doctor to Tai's room. They looked in and saw Tai's eyes closed and his face a sickening white.  
  
Sora and Matt were the first to the bed. "Taichi," Sora whispered. He started to move and his eyes slowly opened to look at them.   
  
His eyes flew open and he looked like he was about to jump out of the bed. "Where's Kari?"  
  
"She went to the Digital World," TK replied from where he stood behind his brother.  
  
"Matt, we have a problem," Tai looked at Matt. "I need to talk… alone." He glanced around the room at the concern on all the face around the bed.  
  
"But Tai…" Sora started to argue.  
  
"I swear I'm fine," he whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Okay," she said reluctantly as she walked out of the room with the rest of the Digidestined followed her out.   
  
Matt looked at Tai, "What's up?"  
  
"Its Kari…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari arrived in the Digital World. It was the first time she had come alone. She didn't know what she was doing, but she need time to think.  
  
"Back again, Hikari?" Kari turned around and saw Ken standing there. "Have you realized the truth yet?"  
  
"Y-yes," Kari replied.  
  
"Then join me," he said as he held out his hand to her.  
  
She backed away from him. "Wha-what? Never!"  
  
"Come on, Kari. Your life is a lie, your brother has lied to you and now he fears you, your weak and always getting the others into trouble, and the boy you love does not feel the same about you. He's in love with Yolie."  
  
She looked him with tears in her eyes. "No, you're lying!" She yelled.   
  
He smirked as he approached her. "You know its true, in your heart of hearts you know he could never love you. Espacially now." He reached out for her hand once more, this time he took it. "But I could."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, but he seemed to understand. Just maybe…  
  
But her thoughts were cut off by Ken pulling her close and kissing her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there's part 4. No flames for the couple, I have more to come. Don't go nuts quite yet. Okay, anyway, from this point on its going to get complicated. And don't you think I picked the worst title for this fic. Kari knows nothing! This is really more Ken's secret or Ken's affair. Oh, I like that one! Or there's Yamato's and Taichi's Secret or Kari's Past. You choose, I really mean it! R/R then tell me which title you like better.  
1. Ken's Secret  
2. Ken's Affair  
3. Taichi's Secret  
4. Yamato and Taichi's Secret  
5. Kari's Past  
If you have any better titles please contrinbute! Please vote! And R/R!  



	5. Why'd You Kiss Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
Okay, here's a warning. From here on out its about to get complicated.  
  
  
A Forgotten Past- Part 5  
  
Matt sat beside Tai's bed as he waited for Tai to tell him what was wrong. Tai looked at him, his eyes filled with worry and pain. "Kari knows."  
  
"What?! I thought we agreed to tell them both together!" Matt exploded.  
  
"She knew before I told her. She knew she was adopted."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. She refused to tell me."  
  
"Well, we have to find her now and ask!"  
  
"I realize that, but we don't know how to find her in the Digital World. Once I know where she might be in the Digital World I can take us there, but since I don't know then we're screwed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Transport doesn't work between different worlds. So, how are we going to find her? We have no clue where in the Digiworld she could be."  
  
"We don't, but TK does." Matt stood up and walked toward the door and peeked out. He saw his brother leaning against the wall across from the room talking to Izzy and Sora. "TK, come in here." The young blond boy looked at his brother and obediently did as he was told. He walked in and found two pairs of eyes focus on him.   
  
"What's up?" He smiled.  
  
"TK, there's something you don't know about yourself," Matt started.  
  
"You and Kari," Tai corrected.  
  
"That's right. But before we can explain anything we need you to find Kari," Matt continued.  
  
"Okay, I'll go right now. I think Izzy has his laptop. I'll use it to get into the Digital World," he agreed as he started to turn around.  
  
"No, that's not what we mean. Sit down," Matt gestured over to the chair he had been sitting in by Tai's bed. TK sat down and glanced between his brother and his ex-leader/ friend/ almost brother.   
  
"What's going on? What do you mean?" TK asked he tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat.  
  
"You have a power," Matt started.  
  
"Along with many other powers," Tai interjected.  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed, slightly annoyed. "Well, we need you to use one of them to find Kari."  
  
'Have they flipped?' TK thought.  
  
"What we need you to do is concentrate on Kari, think about her only. Concentrate on finding her," Matt coached. "Close your eyes." TK did as his was told and closed his eyes. "Now think about Kari." TK agreed and began to think about Kari. Although he didn't have trouble forming a picture of the girl he loved in his mind. "Now, where is she?" Matt asked.  
  
'Where is she? How the hell am I supposed to know that?!' TK thought. Suddenly his mind went black. After a few moments the familiar jungle of the Digital World replaced the black. He glanced around and his eyes looked upon two people, kissing. "Kari," TK whispered. "Kari, what are you doing?"  
  
Kari and Ken broke apart. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were wet form tears. Ken looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. "Leave me alone, Takeru!" She yelled as she allowed Ken to put his arm around her waist.  
  
"But-but what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I've joined Ken now. I-I can't face anyone anymore!" He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "How could you? How could you turn away from me like that? Why Yolie? I hate you Takeru!" She yelled.   
  
TK felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest as he stared at the crying girl. He glanced at Ken who had a large smirk on his face. "Why? Why do you hate me? What about Yolie?" He asked. "Why did you join him?"  
  
"Because it was meant to be. He is the child of darkness and I am the child of light. We are meant to be together to create a balance in the Digital World," Kari replied.  
  
"But-" Before he could continue on the world began to fade. He wrenched open his eyes and looked around. He was back in Tai's hospital room. "No, why? Why?" He collapsed, crying, in his hands.  
  
"TK, what happened?" Matt asked.   
  
"Kari- Kari joined him. She hates me, but won't say why. Why?"  
  
"TK," Tai spoke up. "Explain from the beginning. Then we will explain everything to you."  
  
"No need," TK waved him away. "She told me. She was so bitter," he whispered.  
  
"How? How did she know?" Tai yelled. He put his hand on his forehead as he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. "Ow," groaned.   
  
"Take it easy Tai. Don't forget what happened and that your in the hospital because of it," Matt warned.  
  
"How could I forget?" Tai complained as he rubbed his throbbing head.  
  
"TK, what happened?"  
  
"She- she was kissing Ken, the emperor. She turned to me and told me she had joined him and she hated me. She kept asking why I turned away from her. I didn't know what she was talking about. She said she hated me."  
  
"Why? Why did she join Ken?" Matt asked calmly.  
  
"She said it was meant to be. She said she's the child of light and he was the child of darkness and that they were created to create a balance in the Digiworld."  
  
"Child of darkness?" Matt laughed as he glanced at Tai. "How wrong could she be?"  
  
"This is Ken's doing. He brainwashed her," Tai frowned. "We have to go after her. The three of us and the three of us only."  
  
"Agreed," Matt nodded.  
  
"Wait, you said you would explain everything to me!" TK yelled.   
  
"We did," Matt nodded. "But…"  
  
"But what?"   
  
"Would you rather find out here alone or with Kari once we get her back?"  
  
"Why? What does Kari have to do with me?"  
  
"More then you know, little bro," Matt smiled.  
  
"Fine, let's get Kari and then tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Fine. Tai, connect with TK and take us to where he saw her," Matt said looking over at Tai.  
  
"You finally got to be the leader, huh?" Tai replied as a slight smile appeared on his face. Matt smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "Come'er TK." TK slowly approached Tai, but not enough for Tai to reach out and touch him. Tai laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Its okay, I'm not going to bite. Hard, at least." TK hesitated, only to get a hard shove from his brother. Tai reached out to touch TK's forehead and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. 'Where is she? Come on!' he thought.  
  
TK waited as Tai search through his mind for the information he needed. 'Yeah, they've flipped,' he thought answering his own question.  
  
Tai heard his thought and forced himself to suppress a reply. 'Come on,' he screamed to himself. Finally an image hit him. A jungle outside a huge, dark building; Ken's fortress. "Got it," he announced. "It'll take me a minute, but…" He was cut off as the bed disappeared from under him and he hit the ground. "Ow…" he groaned as he rubbed his sore butt. He opened his eyes and glanced around. They, Matt and TK were with him, were in the scene from TK's head. "That ride was shorter then I expected."  
  
"You have more power then you thought," Matt shrugged with a smile. He walked over to his brother who was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. "TK…" he tried to lift him up by his arm. "TK, get up."  
  
"No," TK refused. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I have a feeling we're not in the hospital anymore." He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
"Your protector," Matt replied as he pulled TK to his feet.  
  
"Come on, Matt. I'm old enough to take care of myself, I thought you realized that after the battle with Puppetmon," TK yelled as he pulled his arm from Matt's grasp.  
  
"No, Takeru. I am your protector." Matt pulled TK's face inches from his. "That's what I was created for; to keep you safe."  
  
"C-created?"  
  
"Yep. That's my only job. To keep you from evil's grasp until you are ready to face your destiny."  
  
"Ready to face my destiny?" TK repeated.  
  
Tai came up behind Matt and for the first time TK noticed they were both dressed differently. Matt was dressed in a blue shirt and gray pants with black boots. Tai was in a sleeveless red shirt with gray pants and black boots too. They each had a sword tied to their backs. Neither seemed at all surprised by the sudden change. "That's right, TK. Matt's job is to protect you and mine is to protect Kari," Tai answered. Tai glanced over at Matt. "Let's go. I'm not going to fail now."  
  
"That didn't sound the least bit selfish!" Matt laughed as Tai ran ahead. "Come on, TK." Matt took off after Tai and TK reluctantly followed. Tai disappeared through an opening in the trees, and Matt and TK followed. They stopped upon seeing a huge, dark building before them. They stared at it, mouths hanging open.   
  
"Well, this must be it. Ken's fortress," Tai shook his head in awe. "Man, this kid's got it good!"  
  
"Yeah, if you call being alone in the Digital World good," TK shrugged.  
  
"Let's go," Tai raced ahead without thinking as usual.  
  
"That is why they left me in charge," Matt whispered to himself.  
  
"They who?" TK asked.  
  
"No one, TK. You'll find out as soon as we get Kari out. It'll be a snap," Matt smiled as he ran ahead.  
  
"What the hell…" TK muttered as he ran after Matt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: So there's part 5. Sorry it took so long to get out, I was waiting for enough responses for the title contest. If you don't agree with this title here are the new choices.  
1. Kari's Past  
2. Ken's Affair  
3. A Forgotten Past  
Your choice. Next part will be out sooner then this one. Later Dayz!  



	6. Go To Hell, HiKari!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I am not Saban!  
Oh yes, by the way, I forgot to do this last time. Special thanks to Cat for the title, its pretty cool!   
  
A Forgotten Past- Part 6  
  
TK dashed after his brother and Tai as they ran down the enormous hall in the Digimon Emperor's hideout. 'That was too easy,' he thought to himself. Little did he know that his brother was thinking the same thing.  
  
Tai, on the other hand, had only on thing on his mind. 'Gotta find Kari! I have to protect her!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken watched as the three boys ran down the hall of his hide out. Everything was going as planned. Except he thought they would have been smarter then to come at him, head on. Especially when he had Kari on his side. Her mind was so clouded from confusion she would do anything he said.  
"You have no chance, Takeru and soon the Digidestined will fall," he said with a laugh. He glanced around. This would have been the time that Wormmon would have asked what he was doing, but there was no Wormmon. He didn't mind at all, but where was the useless little bug?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat on the bed in the room Ken had locked her in. He said there she could think and be safe if the Digidestined came after her, but it felt like nothing, except a prison cell. She had her knees pulled to her chest and she had her head down on her knees as she kept her eyes shut as tight as possible.   
  
She felt some light enter the dark room and disappear again. She looked up and saw Wormmon, Ken's digimon, standing by the door. "H-hello, Miss. Hikari."  
  
"Hello, Wormmon," Kari replied. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"I came to see if you needed anything. Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I-" she stammered on her words. She didn't want Ken to think she was any weaker then he already thought. And if Wormmon was Ken's digimon then he was loyal to him and he'd tell Ken whatever she said. But then again, what if he wouldn't… "I-I just miss my brother. That's all. I don't know what I did to him and I'm not sure he's okay."  
  
"I'm sure he is. Ask Ken to show you," Wormmon replied.  
  
"Show me?" She asked.  
  
"Through his computer. You can see anywhere in the Digiworld or your world," he explained.  
  
"R-really?" Kari asked as she sat up and let her legs dangle over the side of the bed.   
  
"Yeah, follow me. I'll show you where he is." Wormmon turned and slowly crawled out of the room. Kari stood up and followed him. They crept down a long hall and stopped at a door that stood open a couple inches. Wormmon walked through the door, but Kari hesitated. She looked through the door, but kept herself hidden from whoever was inside.  
  
Inside she could see Ken standing up, talking to someone, but that someone was hidden out of her range of sight. "She's not going anywhere with you," Ken laughed. "She has far too much power."  
  
"Is that all she is to you? Power?" Someone yelled.   
  
Kari pushed the door back to get a better view. It creaked and Ken looked up at her. He smiled as he held out his hand. "Here's the shining beauty now," he beckoned her forward. She came in slowly and looked at the people Ken was talking to. It was her "brother", Matt, and Takeru. She looked down at the ground as she walked toward Ken with new tears in her eyes. Before she could do anything he had his arms around her and his lips were firmly planted on hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Get away from my sister," Tai growled as he pulled his sword from behind his back.  
  
Ken pulled away and his usual smirk appeared on his face. He looked up at Tai and held up his hand indicating him to put down his sword. When Tai didn't move Ken spoke. "Now, if I recall correctly, Taichi, she isn't your sister."  
  
Tai hesitated to answer and Matt pulled his sword. "Let her go," he answered calmly.   
  
TK looked around the two older boys and over at Kari. Her soft cheeks were wet with tears and she stared at the ground refusing to look at him. "Kari…" he whispered.  
  
"Put down your swords or you will be sorry," Ken warned. Neither boy moved. "Fine. Bakumon."   
  
Four ghost digimon appeared in the room and began to move toward Matt, Tai, and TK. Matt and Tai readied themselves for a fight. The first Bakumon came a foot from Tai and he swung his sword at him. It sliced straight through the Bakumon and he dissolved instantly. Tai and Matt both repeated the process on the other three, but soon more Bakumon began to fill the room and more of them died each second.  
  
"No…" Kari whispered. "Ken, make them stop. Stop having them kill themselves." Ken didn't hear her. He was too busy laughing as Matt and Tai tired themselves battling. She tried to pull away from Ken. This he noticed and held her tighter. "No, let me go. Stop hurting them!" She yelled. "STOP!" She screamed. A light exploded from her and knocked everyone back. Ken let her go and fell to the ground. Tai and Matt both hit the ground, swords flying from their hands. Only TK stood, immune to her blast. She looked around. Ken, Tai, and Matt were all sprawled on the floor, unmoving. The Bakumon that had been coming in were all gone, dead.  
  
She fell to her hands and knees overcome with grief and fear. "I did it again," she mumbled, tears coming down her cheeks in rivers.   
  
TK ran over and fell to his knees beside her. "Kari, its okay," he tried to reassure her.  
  
She looked up at him. Pure hatred and fear appeared in her eyes. She pushed him and he fell back. "Stay away from me! Don't you get it?! I'm dangerous! You'll die and to be truthfully honest I don't care! You broke my heart, TK! I loved you! It doesn't matter now, I can't be with you, but… I-I," she turned away from him and cried into her hands.  
  
TK felt his anger boil as he clenched his fist. The he did something he would have never dreamed. He slapped Kari across the face and she looked at him in shock. "I don't know what the hell your talking about. I never did anything to break your heart! If anything it's the exact opposite. One minute you're kissing me with all your heart as you run down the street crying and then the next your making out with Ken! Go to hell, Hikari!"  
  
Ken started to sit up and he glanced around. Matt and Tai were laying on the floor barely conscious. TK and Kari were fighting. "Wormmon, you know what to do," he ordered weakly. Wormmon nodded, grateful he was finally useful to Ken, but sadden about what he had to do. A white stream shot from his mouth and hit TK. TK grimaced in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
"TK?" Kari looked at him. When she realized he was awake she backed away from him, never taking her eyes off from him.   
  
"Kari."   
  
Kari looked over her shoulder and saw Ken standing weakly. "Ken," she whispered as she jumped to her feet and helped him stand.   
  
"You took care of them very well," he whispered in her ear, no trace of amusement in his voice. Kari glanced back just in time to see three Mojimon carrying TK's, Matt's, and Tai's bodies out of the room. She looked back at Ken and he kissed her again. When she pulled away she buried her face in his chest and cried.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She felt Ken's arms tighten around her as her grip on him loosened. She couldn't stand up anymore and she felt herself fall into the darkness that Ken brought to her.  
  
Ken held Kari until he knew she was unconscious. He didn't want to deal with her sniveling right now, he had work to do. He had to destroy Takeru before he could escape. 'How?' He thought.  
  
A mojimon came up to Ken and held out his arms. Ken gently placed Kari in his arms. "Take her to her room," he ordered as he turned and walked away toward his computer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part 6. Hoped you liked it. If this just confused you more that's okay. You don't need to know the truth yet, hahaha! Part 7 should, key work should, be out soon. Oh, and by the way Nick, yeah you know who you are, the guy who sent me the email, you need a class in patients! J/K!  
  
Later Dayz!  



	7. You Are The Light

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Digimon, I do own this plotline.   
  
A Forgotten Past Part 7  
A.K.A. Kari's Secret  
  
Kari sat up and felt a familiar pain in the back of her neck. "Uh, not again," she groaned. She looked around and realized she was in the room of darkness in Ken's hideout. 'What happened?' She thought back. Suddenly it hit her; she had nearly killed Matt, Tai, and Ken. TK had survived her blast, somehow, and they got into a fight. She touched her cheek lightly where TK had hit her. It still hurt.  
  
She forced herself off the bed she lay on and over to the door hidden in the darkness. If you didn't know exactly where it was you wouldn't know how to get out. Kari felt along the wall for a minute until her hand hit what felt like a doorknob. She twisted it and the door of darkness opened an inch. Ken had left it unlocked; that was strange. Usually kept her locked in this room until he needed her.  
  
She pulled the door open some more and walked through it. She pulled it closed behind her and walked down the hall toward the room that was Ken's computer/ throne room. She went toward the door and found it open a crack, just like before. She looked in and saw Ken staring at his computer with Wormmon by his side.  
  
"Ken, why is Kari so important?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Ken snapped.  
  
"Are you in love with her?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ken snapped again. "Once I'm done with her she will die like all the rest of the pathetic Digidestined!"  
  
"Why are you using her like that?"  
  
"She is so powerful and she has no idea and all because of that bumbling fool Tai. But now she is on my side I will be invincible. All I have to do is keep up this repulsing caring act and she'll be too confused to ever fight me."  
  
Kari backed way from the door, but only stumbled and fell to the ground. Ken looked up and jumped down from his chair. He walked toward the door and Kari forced herself off the floor and began running down the hall. She was well out of sight before Ken opened the door all the way.   
  
"What's wrong, Ken?"  
  
"I thought I heard something," Ken replied before returning to his seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat up and glanced around. Tai lay on the floor beside him and TK was nowhere in sight. He tried to lift his arms, but found them held to the ground by heavy chains. "Tai," Matt yelled. Tai lay on the ground still unconscious. Matt gave him a hard kick. "Wake up you idiot!"  
  
Tai winced in pain, but did not move. "Come on, man," he whimpered. "I'm in pain, have a little compassion."  
  
"You can have all the compassion you want as soon as you transport us out of here!" Matt yelled, wishing he could knock some sense into Tai.  
  
"I can't. It hurts…" he replied. "I failed. I lost her."  
  
"Shut up, Tai! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get up!"  
  
"I told you I CAN'T! I can't move at all!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, like I'm paralyzed. I can't move! Get it through your thick skull, you idiot!"  
  
"Man, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Shut up, I don't need your pity, I need Kari!"  
  
"She'll come. She has too. She knows the truth somewhere in her, she just has to remember."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari ran down the long hall crying. Ken had been right, she was too confused to make any decisions right now. Who could she trust? Tai had lied to her; Ken was using her; TK… Somehow she still didn't want to believe that he did anything with Yolie. Yolie may have been guy crazy, but she wasn't interested in TK. 'I think she's after Izzy right now,' Kari thought.  
  
She turned a corner and slowed upon seeing a dead end. In the middle of the wall stood a dark, uninviting door. 'The dungeon,' she thought. That's where Ken would keep Tai, Matt, and TK. She walked to the door and gave it a hard tug. It wouldn't budge.  
  
She was about to give up when she felt a strange desire to touch it. Slowly, as if expecting the door to bite her, she reached out, eyes closed, and pressed her hand against the door. Instead of feeling cold metal against her hand she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw her hand had disappeared half way into the door. She pulled back in shock and horror. She wasn't sure what happened. She reached out to touch the door once more and her hand went right through the metal again. 'This is no time to be afraid. I have to find them.' She forced herself the rest of the way through the door and looked around once she was on the other side. A long dark corridor spread out before her, lined with cells on each side. "Matt!" She yelled. She took a step forward before yelling, "TAI!" Another step.  
  
"Kari?" A voice echoed in the darkness.   
  
Matt! "Matt, where are you?"  
  
"Down here! Follow my voice!" He yelled.   
  
Kari hesitated before stepping into the darkness. She had never been afraid of the dark before, never, even when she was younger. After all she was the child of light. The darkness was just so strong it overloaded her senses. "Matt, I can't see."  
  
"Of course you can! Remember, you are light. Remember the power of your light. Remember back to when you saved the Numemon with your light," he yelled.  
  
Kari hesitated. How did Matt know about that? She did as he told her and she thought about the light. Suddenly she began to glow and she could see straight down the corridor.  
  
"That'a girl, Kari! You have more power then you know. You just have to control it," Matt coached.  
  
Kari ran down the long passageway until she came to a cell where she had heard Matt's voice. There Matt sat on the ground his arms in shackles with Tai beside her. She grabbed on to the bars of the cell. "Tai!" She yelled. "Matt, is he okay?"  
  
"No. Kari, you have to help him," Matt ordered.  
  
"Kari…" A hoarse voice arouse from Tai's body. "Kari… I couldn't… protect you… I failed…cough… you."  
  
"No, Tai. I'm sorry," she yelled, eyes starting to form tears.   
  
"Kari, don't cry," Matt whispered. "You need to save Tai."  
  
"How, Matt? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's paralyzed. You need to heal him, I don't have that power."  
  
Her grip tightened on the bars. Tai… she cried silently. She felt the bar disappear from in her hand and she realized she had walked through them.  
  
"Come on, Kari, save your brother," Matt urged.   
  
She nodded and walked over to Tai and kneeled down beside him. "What do I do?" She asked Matt.  
  
"Put your hands on his chest." Kari did as she was told. "Now think about Tai. Just tell your mind what you want and you can do it."  
  
'I want Tai back. I want my brother to hug me again. I want Tai to be able to tell me what this is all about. I want Tai better!' Light engulfed her and Tai. When it disappeared Tai forced his eyes open.  
  
"Kari?" He whispered. He forced himself to sit up. "Come here!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She cried into his shirt.   
  
"Tai, I'm scared. Ken lied to me. What's going on with me? Who am I?"   
  
"We'll explain everything as soon as we can get you and TK home safely." Tai let her go and stood up. He pulled his sword from where it was tied on his back and slammed it down on Matt's shackles. The shackles disappeared. Matt stood up and pulled his own sword. He swung it and sliced open the bars. They dissolved instantly too.   
  
"We have to find TK," Matt spoke up.   
  
Both Tai and Matt looked at Kari. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You and TK are connected and we need you to use the connection to find him," Matt replied.   
  
'Have they flipped?' The thought echoed in her head. It was TK's voice, but she couldn't remember ever hearing him say it. She laughed and Matt and Tai gave her funny looks. "How do I do it?" She asked.  
  
"Close your eyes and think about TK and ask yourself to find him," Tai replied.   
  
Kari nodded and closed her eyes. 'Okay, where's TK?' The black in her mind was replaced by a bright white room. In the middle TK was strapped down to a table with his eyes closed, convulsing in pain. His shirt was bloody and his face was cut up.   
  
"TK!" She yelled as she ran over to him. He opened his eyes and she stared into his cerulean blue eyes that were flooded with tears. "TK, what happened?"  
  
"The…Emperor. It hurts… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hit you," TK he forced.  
  
"No, TK. Don't say you're sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"  
  
"Kari… Kari, come back," Someone said in the back of Kari's mind. Darkness replaced the image of TK. She opened her eyes and saw Matt and Tai looking at her.  
  
"He's in pain, we have to help him," Kari cried.   
  
Matt approached her and placed his hand on her forehead. He went through her mind and saw everything see had ever seen in her life. Everything she had thought, everything she had experience. He blushed slightly, feeling bad for going through her mind. But he didn't pull away.   
  
It was surprising how many thoughts were of TK. She had pin pointed things about him. His smile, his laugh, his looks, but most of all she loved his eyes.  
  
'Yes, Matt, I'm in love with your brother,' Kari thought answering Matt's unspoken question. 'What exactly are you looking for?'  
  
Then Matt saw the scene he was looking for. TK strapped down to a table in a bright white room. His anger built, but he wasn't going to allow it to get in his way. "Alright, let's go," he whispered.   
  
He opened his eyes at the sound of crying. They were in the place from Kari's head. And TK was on the table just like in the image. Kari ran over to him and stroked his hair. "TK, be all right," she begged.  
  
"Try healing him," Matt ordered softly.   
  
Kari nodded and put her hands on TK's chest. She waited for the light, but it never came. "I can't. It won't work."  
  
"She's not ready," Tai said to Matt. "She wasn't trained to use so much power at once."  
  
Matt pulled his sword and struck the clamps holding TK's arms. He put his sword away before lifting TK's body in his arms. "Let's go," Matt said turning to Tai.  
  
"Not so fast," A voice snapped. They all looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw Ken standing there. "You are not going anywhere. Any of you." He looked at Kari. "I'm very surprised how fast you learned to control your powers Kari, you and your horrid little boy toy; much faster then I learned."   
  
"Boy toy?" Kari asked glancing at TK.  
  
"You have no power!" Tai yelled, ready to fight. "There is no boy of darkness! You were not created to set the balance!"  
  
"Then how do I know all of this about you?" Ken asked.  
  
"We don't care how you found out!" Matt yelled.   
  
"There is more to this world then any of you could ever know," Ken laughed.   
  
Matt set TK's body down on the floor and turned to Kari. "Don't leave his side," he ordered. She nodded and sat down on the ground placing TK's head in her lap. She couldn't look at him though, instead she watched her brother and his prepare to battle Ken.  
  
"Are you ready to face your deaths?" Ken asked, his voice dripping with mockery.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there was part 7. What trick does Ken have hidden? Have I kept Kari's past locked away in my head for long enough? Only your reviews will tell. I want reviews! Please review! Otherwise I get bored and stop typing. Later Dayz!  



	8. The Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A Forgotten Past- Part 8  
A.K.A Kari's Secret  
  
Ken's hand jetted out from under his cape. As his fingers stretched darkness began to consume the room.  
  
"What the-" Tai started as he glanced around.  
  
"I told you I have power. If you'd listen you'd know that. Or is your hair too big for my words to get to your brain?" Ken looked at each face that was staring at him, his eyes stopping on Kari for a millisecond longer than the rest. "Shall I tell you my plans before I destroy you just like all the stupid bad guys in the movies? Or would that be too cliché?"  
  
"Go ahead," Matt answered.  
  
"Oh, you want me to finally reveal everything to you?" Ken asked. "Not yet."  
  
Tai took the opportunity to charge at Ken. Ken only laughed. Tai swung at him, but Ken caught the sword in his gloved hand. "Wha-"  
  
Ken pushed him back and Tai fell to the floor. Ken held up his hand and a large black ball formed in it. It sailed toward Tai and Tai ducked it. "Your better then I thought, but you will still fall," Ken laughed.  
  
Tai held his sword like an upside down baseball bat, blade toward Ken. "Lights Savior!" Tai yelled. A large blast of light came from the sword and flew at Ken. It struck him before he could move and he cried out in pain.  
  
"I will not underestimate you again!" Ken sliced his hand through the air and at the same time Tai flew back and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled. She wished she could run to him, but she told Matt she wouldn't leave TK.  
  
"One down, you to go!" Ken yelled at Matt.  
  
"Kari… Ken… we cough have… to st-stop Ken," TK forced.   
  
Kari looked down into pained cerulean blue eyes. "TK, we will. Matt can do it."  
  
Matt didn't charge at Ken. Instead he waited for him to make the first move. "You're a smart boy. Unlike your leader there," Ken said pointing to Tai, who was forcing himself on his elbows. Ken pointed his finger at him and a black ball of energy sailed at him and wrapped itself around Tai's midsection. It began to tighten and crush his stomach. Tai cried out in pain louder. "Can you feel the hate and darkness crushing you?" Ken yelled. He looked back at Matt who just stood there, ready to pounce. "You really should have been the leader. You are much better then that bumbling oaf. Maybe that's why Gennai created you as the leader this disgraceful little group." Matt didn't respond. "My father underestimated you."  
  
"Your father? When the hell did I meet your father?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't tell me it's been too long for the great Yamato to remember!" Ken mocked. "I suppose I could tell just this part. I am the boy of darkness. Like you I was created. But I was created to kill Takeru and Hikari. My creator was Piedmon. He underestimated the bonds of the friendship of the Digidestined, but here I have brought you, divided at that. But your wits and friendship will not save you boy!"  
  
Their battle began. Matt charging fiercely with his sword while Ken used dark balls of energy. The fight looked entrancing as Matt quickly proved his skill with the sword. But even with all the skills he possessed he couldn't beat Ken. Sweat beads trickled down Matt's face as he stumbled back and waited for Ken's next attack. Ken's hand sliced through the air and Matt flew back like Tai. But unlike Tai he had been ready for this. He landed on his feat ready for the next attack. Ken grinded his teeth in anger, but said nothing. Ken continued to attack until suddenly, he disappeared. Matt looked around, paranoid.  
  
"Matt, behind you!" Kari yelled.  
  
Matt whirled around just in time to see Ken through a dark ball at him. It wrapped around his midsection and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "Good fight boy, but you are not the one I need to destroy. Although your time will come soon." He disappeared again and reappeared where he had been standing originally.  
  
He smirked as he looked at Kari. He held up his pointer finger and middle finger and pointed them at Kari. He moved them around in a circle and then moved them so they pointed at him.   
  
Kari felt herself lift off the ground and began to float toward Ken. TK strained to open his eyes to watched her. "Kari… let her go," he whispered.  
  
She touched the ground a couple inches away from Ken. His hand wrapped around her waist as he crushed his lips against hers. She pushed him away. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.   
  
He pushed her down to the ground. "You've used up all your power. What are you going to do? You are going to die here!"  
  
"No, stay away from me!" Kari yelled.   
  
He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the ground. TK watched them as he fought off the darkness. "Kari!" He yelled as he watched her and Ken disappear. He looked around wildly. Then he saw them both reappear fifty feet above him.  
  
"You have no more power and now you will die on the floor below," Ken yelled as he held her tightly. "Goodbye Child of Light!" He let her go and she began to fall through the air.   
  
"KARI!" TK yelled. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared right under Kari. He caught her and they both fell to the floor.  
  
"NO!" Ken yelled from his position high in the air. He disappeared and reappeared before Kari and TK. "You can not delay your death any longer. Lucky catch Child of Hope. Your love is still alive, for the moment."  
  
Kari got to her feet and helped TK to his. He was still weak from blood lose and still in pain, but he wasn't going to backed down and let Kari take on Ken by herself.  
  
"I suppose that you still want to know how I know about you," Ken commented. It wasn't a question so neither Kari nor TK said anything. "Like I told you before I was created by Piedmon. I was created to kill you. But then you were sent to Earth. Gennai was such a coward! So, I was sent to Earth too, with my protector just like you. Then he died, and I returned to the Digital World."  
  
"Who was your protector?" Kari asked.  
  
"My brother, just like yours," Ken replied with a pain in his eyes. "Sam was different though, he didn't come out like Piedmon wanted. He tried to turn me; he wanted me to not be evil. But the evil was too strong and Piedmon reached through the worlds and killed him."  
  
"Ken, I'm s-" Kari started.  
  
"I don't need your pity!" Ken yelled. "I will kill you!" He let go of another ball of energy and it sailed straight at Kari.   
  
"No!" TK jumped in front of Kari and held out his hands. A shield of light wrapped around the two and the ball hit them without damage. 'How'd I do that?' TK asked himself.  
  
"Because you are the Child of Hope. The angel boy, part god, created to protect the Digital World from people like me!" Ken yelled as if reading TK's mind. "But I will not fall to you!" Ken closed his eyes and a smoky darkness started to creep up from the floor and wrap itself around him.   
  
The darkness disappeared and there stood Ken. Or what was originally Ken. Now he had wings, dark like Devimon, a cape like Myotismon, armor like Machinedramon's, and Piedmon's sword. "You will fall!" Ken yelled.   
  
"No, we won't," TK shook his head. He took Kari's hand, but continued to stare at Ken.   
  
"Whatever floats your boat," Ken shrugged. "If you think that then you've already lost. Trump Sword!" One of Piedmon's swords sailed toward the pair, but TK move his and through the air and the sword followed it. The sword embedded itself in the ground twenty feet away. "Crimson Lightening!" Ken yelled. A long red whip hit Kari and TK's hands and forced them to part. Kari flew one way and TK fell another. "Ha, let's see how your power holds now that you're separated. Crimson Lightening!"   
  
The red whip hit Kari across the cheek, leaving a large cut leaking blood. "Kari!" TK yelled from where he lay on the ground. TK ran toward her, but was stopped by twenty swords sailing at him. He began to hit them away, but more kept coming.  
  
"TK…" Kari whispered as she forced herself off the ground and tried to walk over to TK. Another red whip hit her and she fell back.  
  
"Kari!" TK looked over at her. When he wasn't looking a sword clipped his side. "Agh!" He fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled.  
  
"You were created to embrace love and kindness. That is your fault that will lead to your destruction!" Ken yelled.   
  
Kari ignored him as she forced herself to her feet, against the great pain and move toward TK. She was hit twice more by the red whip, but it didn't stop her. She pulled herself over to her bleeding friend. She pulled his head into her lap and leaned over him. "Takeru, wake up! Don't leave me! I can't do this on my own!" She yelled and Ken watched her laughing. Kari leaned over farther and kissed TK passionately on the lips. Her tears of pain and sorrow continued down her face and landed on his cheeks. "Don't go yet! I l-love you!"  
  
A warm light began to escape from their crest and it wrapped itself around the two children. Ken watched them, his eyes narrowed in a puzzled scowl. When the light disappeared the bleeding boy and the crying girl were both gone. Instead hovering in the air was a boy and a girl with angel wing sprouted from their backs. They radiated hope and light along with an unignorable strength and innocence. The girl was the first to speak, "We've had enough Ken." It was that short, so simple, but still it made Ken's blood run cold.  
  
The boy and girl, Takeru and Hikari, let their hands touch and their fingers intertwine. With that a blast of light came from their hands and hit Ken. He stumbled back clutching his chest where the light had hit him. "We do not wish to destroy you, but if that what has to be done then so be it," TK announced.  
  
"Never! I will not lose!" Ken yelled. He began to summon all his power. Everything he had left. This attack would drain him, maybe even kill him, but if he could kill those two angels then his purpose would have been completed. "I, Boy of Darkness, summon the power that will forever hold true. Darkness come forth! Do my bidding!" Ken yelled. He raised his hands toward the roof where a whirlpool of darkness churned in the sky. "Kill the angels of hope and light. Crush the innocence that they bring to the world! I summon thy, now go!!" Ken pointed at Kari and TK. Obeying his command the churning darkness turned into a long arrow sailing at the two angels.   
  
The blackness struck a shield of light that Kari gave off. Instead of disappearing like all the rest in began to wrap around the shield, becoming tighter and tighter at each pass. Soon the two angels were tied back to back, the life being squeezed from them. Still they did not unlock their hands. Instead the bond became tighter. "Kari, we have to use it now."  
  
Kari tried to look back at TK, but found it impossible. "But it could-"  
  
"I know, but we have to," TK cut her off.  
  
Kari glanced over at her brother who lay sprawled on the floor with a black ring crushing his midsection. "Okay," she replied. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and she did the same. Then they began, "Light of Hope supply us now with the power to defeat this evil. We call forth good and love that is strengthened within our bonds. Light break the darkness, hope supply the fallen. We call on thy now through our love. Go forth!"  
  
At their words a brilliant light came from their hands and collided with the darkness. It erupted in a huge explosion, knocking TK and Kari to the floor.   
  
Tai felt the horrible crushing pain disappear and he opened his tightly shut eyes. He forced himself off the ground and glanced over at Matt who was forcing himself up to his feet as well. Matt looked over to where the Boy of Darkness had once stood. Instead Ken was lying on the ground. Matt checked his pulse. "They did it. It's over. Ken is dead."  
  
"Matt!" Tai yelled. Matt glanced over his shoulder and saw Tai leaning over two figures. He ran over and saw TK and Kari on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. No longer were they angels, but two small and frail children. "Oh no," Matt whispered as he fell to his knees beside TK. "We have to get them back to the real world." He glanced up at Tai who had tears running down his face as he stared at his sister. "Tai, come on. They were made to take this. They'll get through it." Tai placed his hands on Kari's chest and closed his eyes. "You can't heal her by yourself," Matt said as he put his hand on Tai's arm.  
  
"I can try damn it! She's not breathing, Matt! What do you expect me to do?" Tai yelled pushing Matt back. "I don't have very much power, but I'll use it to save Kari!"  
  
Matt grabbed his wrist. "You're killing yourself. Let the doctors in the real world handle it."  
  
"She won't make it!" Tai yelled, pushing him away again. He put his hands on Kari's chest once more and closed his eyes. A warm glow came from his crest and met hers. Immediately she took a small shallow breath. It was forced, but she was alive. Tai smiled through his tears before falling to the floor unconscious.   
  
"Damn it, Tai! You can't listen, can you?" Matt yelled. He shook his head in anger as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the real world. He thought about what he needed and soon he opened his eyes and saw he was in his apartment in the real world. TK and Kari both lay on the floor unconscious, side by side. Tai was gone, not that Matt expected him to be there. It was over for him.  
  
Matt jumped up to the phone and within minutes had an ambulance on its way. It was there within minutes, loading the three into the back. A paramedic came up to Matt who currently had his head in his hands from exhaustion. "Maybe you should come too. You don't look so well."  
  
Matt waved him off. "I'll be fine, but I am coming. I need to make sure they're okay."  
  
"Sure, let's go," the paramedic told him as they walked out of the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~~ Two weeks later~~**  
  
Kari forced her eyes open to the sound of beeping. As she looked around she saw a heart monitor creating the noise. 'A heart monitor?' She thought. She glanced around again, warily, realizing she was in a hospital room. "Uhg," she moaned as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"   
  
"Not sure exactly," came a voice on the other side of a curtain separating the hospital room in half. A hand reached out and opened it, revealing TK's grinning face.  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled overjoyed. "We made it!"  
  
"Of course we did!" TK laughed.   
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Dunno, I just woke up," TK shrugged. "Last thing I remember was the fight with Ken."  
  
"Me too. Do you think we-"  
  
TK nodded. "If we're still alive then I think he's dead." Kari closed her eyes in regret.   
  
They both looked up to the sound of the door being opened. Matt walked in, dressed in baggy blue jeans and a green tee shirt, and smiled at the pair. "'Bout time you two woke up!"  
  
"Matt, where's Tai?"  
  
"Kari, he-" Matt started.   
  
Kari could see a look of pain in his eyes. "Matt, tell me he's okay! Please tell me he's fine!"  
  
"Kari, he-he didn't make it," Matt stumbled on his words as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Kari shook her head, refusing to believe him. "You're lying! Please tell me your lying! Matt-" She yelled as she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt replied.  
  
"No! He has to be alive!" Kari threw off the blankets that lay on top of her and jumped out of the bed, only to crumble to the floor. She continued to cry, "He can't be gone! He can't! Tai! Please Tai, come back!"  
  
Matt walked over to her and lifted her back on to the bed. She clung tightly to him and cried into his chest. "Please, I want Tai!" Her voice was reduced now to a whisper.   
  
"Come on. We're leaving," Matt announced.   
  
"What do you mean leaving?" TK asked. "Did the doctors release us?"  
  
"No, we're going to the Digital World," Matt replied.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"So, Kari can see her brother." Kari looked up at Matt, a tiny look of hope appeared in her eyes. Matt carried Kari over to TK's bed and set her down. The he closed his eyes; concentrating on the place he had visited so many times in the past two weeks.   
  
The bed disappeared from under TK and Kari and they both fell to the ground. "Ow!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Matt frowned as he helped the two up. Matt was once again dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt and gray pants. TK and Kari exchanged glances as they looked at their clothes. They were no longer in hospital gowns. TK had black pants with a white button up shirt and Kari had on a soft, pink sundress.   
  
"Where's my brother, Matt?" Kari asked.  
  
"Over there," Matt pointed past them.   
  
Kari and TK both whirled around and saw a hut sitting in a clear far ahead. Kari ran toward it with TK and Matt right behind her. She flung open the door and saw a familiar old man sitting in a chair. "Gennai?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at he and smiled. "Hikari, I've been expecting you."  
  
"Where's Tai? I want to see Tai!" Kari yelled, ignoring Gennai's strange comment.  
  
TK and Matt came up behind her, and Matt pushed his way in front of her and bowed. "Master Gennai, we've come to see Tai. I also believe that Hikari and Takeru are ready to learn the truth."  
  
"Very well, Yamato. Take them to Tai. His in the back," Gennai replied as he stepped out of their way.  
  
Matt glanced back at TK and Kari. "Follow me."   
  
TK and Kari obeyed him and followed him inside. Gennai closed the door, but didn't follow them. They walked through the large hut and came to a large door. Matt knocked before opening the door and going inside. He held it open for TK and Kari.   
  
Kari's eyes landed upon her brother's body lying on a bed in the middle of the room. "Taichi…" she whispered as she took a step forward. Matt caught her arm. "Let me go, Matt!"   
  
At the sound of yelled Tai's head moved and his eyes opened. "Taichi…" Kari repeated. Tai looked in her direction and forced himself to sit up. He opened his arms and she rushed into them, letting him hug her tightly. "Taichi, Matt told me you died. What happened?"  
  
"You save the Digital World like you were supposed to. I did die, Kari. I'm sorry, but I did. I gave my life to save you."  
  
"Why, Tai? And how can you be here if your dead?"  
  
"I had to, I'm your brother and your protector. I would give my life no matter what in order to save you. And that's just what I did, I gave you my life."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"I was getting to that," Tai laughed. Kari felt like crying at the sound of his laugh, instead she held him tighter. She noticed this and picked her up, letting her sit in his lap like he used to do when she was little. "I died and now because of Gennai I'm alive, but it came with a price. I can no longer leave the Digital World. If I do I will die completely."  
  
"You can't come back?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. He held her a little tighter. "Tai, its time to tell them," Matt spoke up."  
  
"Agreed," Tai replied.  
  
"Where do we start…" Matt whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how many of you are now pissed at me for stopping there? Can I get a show of hands? Please read and review. The more reviews I get the sooner number 9 will come out! Later Dayz to you all!  



	9. I Love You Because I Can

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A Forgotten Past- Part 9  
A.K.A Kari's Secret  
  
"Where do we start?" Matt asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"How about the beginning?" Tai asked, his voice mocking Matt.  
  
"Fine, smart-ass, we'll start at the beginning," Matt replied, irritated. They both stared at each other in a moment of silence. "Well?" Matt asked Tai with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, you want me to do it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, you insisted," Matt smirked.  
  
"Well, I-" Tai started.  
  
"Hey, we don't care who tells, just go!" TK interjected.   
  
Matt and Tai's jaws dropped at the sound of TK raising his voice and Kari giggled a bit. "O-okay," Tai answered. Then glancing over at Matt, "Go ahead."  
  
"You are such a-" He was cut off by a glare from TK. "Fine, fine. Well, as you probably know you both are from the Digital World. You were created by Gennai as Digi-Angels. Your destiny is to protect the Digital World."  
  
"As angels you have the ability to control life and death. You also bring Hope and Light to the lives of Digimon who have lost those things. You can bring it to humans too, that's why you can go to the real world," Tai added.   
  
"You have many powers. Each one is different for the both of you. TK's powers are usually formed as protection. That's why he made a shield when Ken attacked you. Kari's are in the form of light. Light moves freely, that's why she could go through the door and the bars in Ken's dungeon. Your powers are most powerful when you are together or when one of you is in mortal danger."  
  
"Who are you then?" Kari asked.  
  
"Tai and I were also created by Gennai, but we're not Digi-Angel. We're your protectors. We kept you from harms way until you were ready to know the truth and stand up for yourselves."  
  
"So all those times you protected us you only did it cuz you had to?" Kari asked looking sadly into Tai's eyes.  
  
"No, of course not!" Tai shook his head, appalled at the very idea. "I did it because I love you, whether I had to or not."  
  
"So why were we in the real world and not the Digital World?" TK asked.  
  
"Gennai knew about Ken and he knew you two didn't have enough power to defeat him yet. He knew we wouldn't exactly do anything to him either. So, he sent the four of us to the real world. Matt was the leader," Tai answered.  
  
Matt laughed when Tai called him the leader. "You two are destined to be together. You two a destined to save and protect the DigiWorld from future evils. That's why you're here."  
  
"Future evils?" TK asked.  
  
"Some day you'll learn the complete truth," a voice said from behind. Matt and TK whirled around while Tai and Kari looked up to see Gennai standing in the doorway. "Would you like to remember the complete truth?" TK and Kari exchanged uneasy glances before nodding in response. "Okay, I will let Yamato and Taichi take over that part."  
  
Matt and Tai nodded before looking at the younger kids. They both placed a hand on their younger siblings forehead. They closed their eyes and TK and Kari both did the same. They waited, fearing what would happen.  
  
Kari suddenly saw a rush of images go through her head. She guessed it was her as a little girl. She was playing in a grassy area with another boy; she knew him, it was TK, but he was younger. Then she saw a young blond boy, Matt, she could see it was him automatically. Then a new image came, her lying on a bed, asleep. Images floated in her head. One where she was crying, not even three yet. Another where Gennai was doing a test on her. None of them had Tai in them though. Then she realized she was seeing what Tai had seen when he was little, always watching over her. The last image would be sketched in her mind forever. It wasn't an image though. It was a whole scene.  
  
It played out like this: Kari was standing in a field, TK beside her. Matt was next to Tai. From above came a huge, dark Digimon. Within seconds the sky had turned black and a huge ball of energy hit the ground barely missing TK and herself. "TK! KARI!" Matt yelled and both he and Tai were running toward them or her, Kari still couldn't figure out the whole thing of looking through Tai's eyes. "Gennai!" A scream echoed through the air and Kari realized Tai had said it. He had scooped up Kari, herself, in his arms and was running towards a house ahead. Matt had done the same with TK. Mini Kari was crying in Tai's arms and he held her closer. They ran inside the house, calling for Gennai until the young man appeared. It was funny seeing Gennai so young, without wrinkles. "Get them both to the back room," Gennai commanded. Suddenly a part of his house was blown off. He pushed Matt and Tai farther into the house. They reached a dark black room, the only light escaped from a computer monitor that sat in the back. "Type in your names and hit enter!" Tai nodded and did as he was told. C-O-U-R-A-G-E. L-I-G-H-T. A soft light from the computer wrapped around them and the world went dark.   
  
TK waited silently for whatever was supposed to happen. Suddenly in a flash of light he saw different images of himself. When he was little. He saw Kari and Tai too, but they were also young. No pictures of Matt though. Until he realized it was through Matt's eyes, which was defiantly weird. But what exactly was weird since he had originally found out about the Digital World? He sighed as he watched the images. There were so many it was over powering. There were a lot of ones where Gennai looked like he was doing tests. Like on him and Kari. And they looked like they hurt too. Then came the last one. He watched Tai and Kari disappear into a computer and Matt approach it holding Mini TK in his arms. He typed F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P, and then H-O-P-E and a soft light enfolded the two of them. Then the images disappeared into darkness.  
  
TK opened his eyes glanced at Kari who stared at the floor lost in thought. "You need to let this soak in and I need to tend to Tai's wounds or he will not make it, even here."  
  
Kari looked up into Tai's chocolate brown eyes and noticed a hint of hidden pain. "But you told me you were-"  
  
"I'll be fine. I always am," Tai smiled. Then whispering in her ear, "Go to TK. Gennai, Matt, and I have to talk."  
  
She nodded as she climbed down from Tai's lap and walked over to TK. Taking his hand she lead him out of the room and closed the door quietly. She didn't close it all the way and peeked in. Tai's smile had changed to a grimace of pain. Gennai took a vine-like tube and connected it to something on the back of Tai's neck. Gennai typed something on a computer and looked back at Tai. At first Tai's face had a look of nervous and painful anxiety. Then he clenched his teeth in pain and cried out.   
  
Kari backed away from the door and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw TK. "Its okay," he whispered.  
  
She felt an anger so great it was over power stir inside her. She didn't say anything, but allowed her tears of anger, sadness, and fear slide down her cheeks. TK wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "He can't leave. He told me he was okay, but he's in pain. I know him better then he gives me credit for," she cried.   
  
"This is Tai. He's never gonna admit he needs help," TK laughed.   
  
"TK, do you love me like Tai said you should?" Kari asked.  
  
TK thought for a moment. "No," he answered. "I love you because you're sweet and caring and beautiful. I love you because I have the choice and you're the girl I chose."  
  
She hugged him tighter and he kissed her forehead. With that he reached down and picked her up. She tried to fight, only to end up laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Put me-" she started only to be cut off by him planting a kiss on her lips.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari laughed as she kissed TK. Today was the second happiest day of her life. Today she was marrying TK for the second time. This one was for all their friends in the Digital World, and Tai.   
  
They parted and were greeted by a rush of friends. Tai wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. When they pulled away he shook TK's hand and smiled at them. "Treat her right, TK," Tai warned.   
  
"I will," TK smiled. "I'm an angel, aren't I?" He added with a laugh. TK came up behind Kari and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. They both surveyed the crowd of people mingling and talking. All of their friends were there. The original and the new Digidestined, their digimon, even some old friends like Electmon and Andramon. "Well, did you like your second wedding?"  
  
Kari twisted around so she could look into TK's eyes. "I couldn't have been better."  
  
"I was so worried you would say no," TK replied with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Like I would say no!" Kari smiled when she remembered how TK had proposed to her. At their high school graduation. He was Valedictorian and he asked her in the middle of his speech and of course she said yes.   
  
He kissed her again, but pulled away abruptly. He had a strange, dark worried look in his eyes as his gaze moved toward the horizon in the distance. "TK, what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
TK hesitated an answer. Finally he turned back to Kari and smiled, but the dark look never left his eyes. "Its nothing. I just thought I heard something."  
  
"No, what's wrong? I know you better then that!"  
  
"Its nothing," he repeated before taking her hand and leading her back toward their group of friends. But Kari didn't believe him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the part you were all waiting for. If and only if I get enough reviews will I put up a sequel to this. Other then that I'm DONE!!!! Ahahahaha! Is this part as lame as I think?  
  



End file.
